Until the Sun Comes Up
by marshmeg
Summary: Tony and Ziva had a long week at work, a little glance into their weekend.  Romance.  Set between Kill Screen and One Last Score


**A/N:**

**Tony and Ziva have been dating since around her citizenship ceremony.**

**Takes place between Kill Screen and One Last Score**

**I'd like to say there's some sort of plot here, but there's not, not really. Just some loving. I recommend listening to **_**Say You Love Me by Fleetwood Mac**_**. The music is just inspiration, no need to read if you don't want to, it's only a bit at the beginning and a bit at the end.**

**Leaving it open, possibly as a series of One-shots. Let me know if you want more like this by hitting the review button at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Something clever about not owning NCIS or Fleetwood Mac.**

_Have mercy baby, on a poor girl like me_

_You know i'm fallin', fallin', fallin' at your feet_

_I'm tingling right from my head to my toes_

_So help me, help me, help me make the feeling grow_

It was a Friday night, the team was restless, and the case that week had been open-and-shut with a lot of extra paperwork. McGee had found himself in Abby's lab helping her with some evidence that was dropped on her last minute. Gibbs was nowhere to be found. Tony had all but given up completing the paperwork and was quietly making his predictions for the Academy Awards. Ziva was staring at Tony.

His hair was a bit ruffled; he had a small smirk on face, giving away the fact that he was no longer doing homework. He had worn perfect fitting jeans, a white shirt, and a very sexy suit coat to work that day. She didn't know what it was in particular, but on her usual rating scale, he was off the charts.

She ran her eyes up and down his figure numerous times, unknowingly letting out a little moan. She had licked her lips. _Did I really just lick my lips at work? _That had caught Tony's attention.

Instead of giving in immediately, Tony chose to acknowledge her by grinning; the one he knew drove her crazy, but never lifted his head to meet her eyes.

Ziva lost it, she was no longer in control of her body; her faced flushed a deep crimson red. _How does he do that to me?_

Slowly, Tony locked eyes with her, and that was it, she was going to get what she needed tonight, usually she wanted it, right now she needed it.

Gibbs blew into the bullpen with his usual swagger and his 16th cup of coffee that they had seen him drink that day.

"Go home."

_Thank God. _Ziva quickly logged off of her computer and packed up her bags. She was putting on her coat when she noticed Tony was still sitting at his desk, making no attempt to leave.

"Tony, are you going home tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a few things to finish up, I'm headed out in a few."

Usually Ziva appreciated his attempts to make them seem less than couple-like. Tonight that was not the case, now she was just confused.

"Alright, Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ziva leisurely made her way out of the bullpen and towards the elevator, a less than amused look on her face.

Tony smiled to himself and looked back to his computer screen, making his final decisions on who would be taking home the little gold guy on Sunday. His plan was in motion.

A short time later he powered down his computer, signed the last of what felt like the millionth paper of the day, and packed up his things.

* * *

Ziva was mad. _Am I mad? _Ziva was frustrated. _Yes frustrated, sexually frustrated. Did Tony not get my hints; I don't think I could have been any more obvious. _She was sitting on her couch with her second glass of merlot and her Kindle, a Christmas present from Tony. She wasn't reading, just staring blankly at the small device when she heard it.

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

She jumped up, ready to give it to him, she was not happy.

She opened the door and he was standing there, looking sexier than he did in the office, if that was possible.

"Tony, what.."

Tony put his finger to her mouth.

"Shhhhh….don't speak."

He crossed the threshold to her apartment, placed his hands on her hips and started dropping kisses down her neck.

Ziva responded immediately. _Oh Thank God. _She tugged at the lapels of his jacket and brought her mouth to his. She was tingling right from her head to her toes.

Tony expertly kicked the door shut and continued to woo her. Lightly running his hands all over her body. Up and down her back, ghosting over her ass, and massaging his way down her sides. He could tell Ziva was into it. He felt Ziva slide her hands underneath his suit jacket and up to his shoulders, letting the piece of clothing drop to the floor.

She tugged his shirt out of his pants and delicately began unbuttoning the piece of clothing that only seemed to be in her way.

He backed her up to the nearest wall and took a hold of her hips, steadying her. He kissed her, really kissed her, slow at first, becoming more passionate with every second, his tongue seeking permission to tickle hers to become a part of her at that instant.

She granted permission, biting at his lower lip, responding to his kiss in the only way she knew how. _When he did it, he did it right. _She turned her head and kissed up his neck, nibbling on his earlobe, sending shockwaves through his body. She was finishing up her work on his buttons and danced her fingertips across his chest.

It was an electrifying spark between the two of them. Something neither had ever experienced before. When they were like this, it was as if they were one person. A connection that neither cared to explore past what they already knew existed.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hands and raised them above her head, unbuttoning her blouse with his other hand. He kissed her again and kissed down her chest between her breasts, noticing her aroused nipples and swollen lips. She wore the look of turned-on very well.

Seductively, Ziva trailed her eyes down Tony's body, noticing his bulging erection through his jeans. Ziva couldn't take it any more she snaked her hands from Tony's grasp and pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Trailing kisses down his chest as she began to undo his belt, pulling it from the loops in one swift tug.

Tony wasted no time getting Ziva down to her black lace bra and panties. Articles of clothing Ziva wore to feel a bit sexier at work, something that could be only for Tony to know, and no one else to find out.

Tony grasped at her butt, indicating a need to pick her up; Ziva quickly complied and lifted her legs to wrap around Tony's body hooking right below his ass.

Continuing to kiss her, Tony slowly made their way to the bedroom, making necessary pit stops as needed. _How did he get this lucky?_

He stepped up and dropped her on the bed. Neither could help the soft laughter that escaped from their lips. They could do this over and over and it would never get old.

_'Cause when the loving starts and the lights go down_

_And there's not another living soul around_

_You woo me until the sun comes up_

_And you say that you love me_

___The End_  


_

* * *

_

_Thank you all! Please review and let me know what you think. Nothing gets me more excited about writing!_


End file.
